Coyote Comms: My opinion is always fact. (DHT Commentaries)
"Coyote Comms: My opinion is always fact. Commentaries" is a commentary made by SpaceGuru5 and is his 17th overall. The commentary is on Dillin Thomas's commentary on SpaceGuru5's Smartass Birb commentary, thus making this a 3rd degree commentary. This was one of the earliest events of what SpaceGuru5 deems "the Birb controversy" (or "the Very Messy Time"); after SpaceGuru5 published this commentary, Dillin decided to escalate things further, and SpaceGuru5 was harassed and slandered as a result. Dillin wound up responding with a 4th degree commentary on December 18, 2017. Summary As implied in the title, much of this commentary focuses on Dillin's apparent attitude. SpaceGuru5 also criticizes Dillin's complaint of the word Islamophobia, since Dillin stated that "Islam is not a race," brings up (admittedly outdated) statistics on LGBT rights and violence against them, and mocks Dillin's usage of "autism" as an insult. He also points out Birb's poor behavior upon the outbreak of criticism, criticizes Dillin's generalization of Muslims, and accuses Dillin of taking his words out of context. It should also be noted that SpaceGuru5 did acknowledge some faults in his original Birb commentary. Reception This commentary garnered mixed reception and was seen as highly controversial. Dillin himself disliked the video, and a day after its posting, he tweeted the thumbnail for what would be his response video. The thumbnail featured Master Robot Zed (SpaceGuru5's OC, who makes a cameo in this commentary) being strangled by Marshmeowlow'sMarshmeowlow was Dillin's primary artist at the time. OC, a squad of armed ISIS fighters, a picture of Wile E. Coyote holding a sign reading "GAY PEOPLE ARE OPPRESSED," a picture of Dillin's OC appearing smug, and a gay pride flag in the background. SpaceGuru5 was greatly disturbed by this thumbnail, seeing it as a personal attack. This, combined with personal stress he was undergoing at the time, led to SpaceGuru5 entering a long period of anxiety, depression, bitterness, and defensiveness that mostly resolved by the end of 2018, although he still is coping with it. As Dillin's fans heard about this commentary, they began to slander and harass SpaceGuru5 online. Such detractors included All Mighty Pixel, Mindoutofsync, OneWingedAsh, ForNoGoodReason101, and Illiniguy34. Dissenters noted SpaceGuru5's apparently smug tone in this commentary, with Obscurianishere likening him to Behind the Meme due to his usage of "annoying" classical music. This harassment continued throughout December 2017 and into January 2018, during which time SpaceGuru5 was forced to block people. This incident made SpaceGuru5 doubt his ability as a commentator and contemplate suicide numerous times. This commentary and SpaceGuru5's Birb commentary both wound up as dishonorable mentions for SolarFenrir's Top 10 Worst Commentaries of 2017 list, though no reason was specified for either entry. As of 2019, SpaceGuru5 himself has been keen to emphasize that this is all history, and that he and Dillin had long since reconciled over these happenings. He currently uses these events as a prime example of what happens when things are done out of spite. Notes Category:2017 Commentaries Category:Commentaries by SpaceGuru5